User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May Ongoing projects — Newsletters Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 Gazette pic Hi, RR. Just alerting you that I finished my picture for the Gazette yesterday afternoon—I was waiting until you showed up on IRC to upload it, but by the time I left you hadn't come on. Should I upload it now or would you like to? Either way, it's right here. The Flash {talk} 18:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that: Already uploaded it. The Flash {talk} 21:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Recent Changes Patrol Accept Yes, I would like to join this that you are offering me. I would like also to help to improve it and making it almost wikipedia stardard too. Patrickau 26 15:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm joining the recent changes patrol. Okay, sign me up. I'm more than willing to help out. Psychopulse 12:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox and archive I can't delete it, but I suppose you might as well. —Zaggy (talk) 16:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ECR Reviews for TSG? I just purchased the Early Comic Reader books for "The Chronicles of Meap" (The Chronicles of Meap) and "Nothing But Trouble" (Day of the Living Gelatin). I would like to know if I could review these for the Tri-State Gazette, I will have them read by tomorrow afternoon so please reply. Thanks! MLB Power Pros 2008 00:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, yes you can. We are definitely looking for articles from other people. It adds variety to the newsletter. The newsletter will be published on Tuesday evening, so if you got it done before then, it will be added to the next issue. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) "She's the Mayor" and "The Lemonade Stand" reviews Here's the review for today's issue. The Flash {talk} 16:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) spam An anonymous user has spammed your talk page with messages like "I love you Daddy, Love Sydney" and has basically replaced 1/2 of the content with messages to his/her dad! I think the user should be blocked and the edits rollback. Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 13:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : So far, the ones that are doing this seem to be kids. I would hope that they would be better at reading directions, but some obviously are not. The one that changed this talk page is the only one who actually went to their own User and Talk pages to add their Father's Day messages. If it (messages in the wrong places) continues to be a problem, then I'll take action. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of vandal. :) Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay, thanks for the tip! :D 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) you are welcome New Here Wow. That's a lot of edits. It seems to me that you are the major contributor on this site. So, I'm new here, but I have experience with other wikis. Is there any advice you have about starting out here? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 21:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : I recommend that you read the Filling in the blanks page. It lists what can be improved here. Start with the "Short pages and Stubs" section and see if you can update some pages so that they have more information in them and would no longer be a stub. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. By the way, are you an admin or a beaurocrat? Jupiter Juice 2010 00:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : If you look long enough, you will find your answer. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So why are you a beaurocrat anyways, RRabbit? Jupiter Juice 2010 10:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you look long enough, you will find the answer to that as well. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::You don't seem like the type. Jupiter Juice 2010 23:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'm sorry, if I offended you. Jupiter Juice 2010 23:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By the way, why do you leave messages for me in your own talk page? That's like if I checked your inbox for something that you wrote to me. Jupiter Juice 2010 23:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the links, but I never really had time to check and update them correctly. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]]16:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem. I wasn't sure if you were doing that just to have fun or if it was something that got messed up. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) CANDEREMY IS AT STAKE! I have something to tell the top users! On a Youtube reality show, Total Drama Island: T.C.V., Candace and Jeremy have been broken up, all thanks to TRIXIE! (FOP) If you want to help, I will tell you if the Screaming Gophers win, create a Youtube account......AND VOTE OUT TRIXIE! (FOP) Good day. --Bessie84 12:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : message left on user's page Panned videos becoming single images Hey how does this wikia take those panned scenes from the cartoon and turn them into a single image? Any thoughts? I guess I could take screenshot after screenshot after screenshot and run them through Photoshop's panned image connecting feature... but I would much rather skip the screenshot collecting process... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : The way I do it is this: I take the first screenshot, then make the area of the picture larger. In PaintShopPro, it's expanding the canvas size. After that, it is a process of taking multiple screenshots, copy sections from each one, and paste them into the first screenshot. : The tricky part is when the panning of the scene isn't straight up/down or right/left. It takes a lot more slices and screenshots to stitch together the panoramic shot. You also have to watch out for when objects in the picture change size and position. See File:Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg for an example of both problems. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well PhotoShop has a feature that automatically takes multiple images and places them overtop each other so that they combine to form a larger image, but the problem I am having is the taking of the multiple screenshots... felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What's up with the gallery thumbnail resolutions? I just noticed after editing the gallery that the thumbnail resolutions just got bigger. Is this supposed to happen or something? I'm noticing other galleries are like this as well. Forgot to sign... Psychopulse 16:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :This might be due to file type, what is the extension of those images? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Mostly png files. There are some which are jpg though. However that, No More Bunny Business is mainly jpg files, and they're having the same issue, so that couldn't be it... It's even more odd since I never in any way made any adjustments in resolution to the thumbnails on the galleries. Psychopulse 18:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Post a link? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's a couple of examples... http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Fireside_Girl_Jamboree http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:No_More_Bunny_Business Psychopulse 22:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : It seems to be related to a change Wikia made to the galleries themselves. Here's the blog that announced the changes. I will need to submit a bug report to them because if you look at "The roller coaster" section of Rollercoaster's gallery, the spacing between each row of the pictures is being determined by the tallest picture in the section, which leaves big gaps between most of them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Creating an account I have a question for you RRabbit42, what if you want to create an account and you filled out the page but, they say your not able to right now and you try again later but they tell you the same thing then what do you do? :Click here, and please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: If you get the "try again later" message, that usually means you aren't old enough to create an account. You have to be 13 or older. See the Membership section of the Wikia Terms of Use page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Gazette I just read your post in the newest gazette about the merchandise and I have to ask, Do you know of any news of exporting merchandise to other countries, particularly Australia?—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 08:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't. I don't have anything specific. The way I have been finding out about the merchandise is when I do a search on sites like Google, Amazon.com and Amazon.co.uk. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon submission I came up with a cartoon gag that I wanted to submit to the upcoming Tri-State Gazette. I know JeremyCreek always draws a cartoon for the Gazette as well. If the theme of his cartoon also ends up being about Comic-Con, my submission may be retracted if you were indeed planning on using it alongside his. Mobo85 23:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC)